Watterson Family Fun
by MLPAndHOTRFanatic2010
Summary: Nicole decides that its time for some summer vacation planning. There is some Watterson family fun in this story!
1. Worrying and Truth

**Hey guys! I have just started the first chapter of my new TAWOG fanfic, "Watterson Family Fun". In this story, when Gumball worries that Nicole doesn't love him, he realizes that Nicole really loves Gumball. Soon, she decides to plan a summer vacation with her son, Darwin, Anais, and her husband, Richard. This story is more of a K rated version of Metalbrony823's fanfic _Nicole's love and affection_ , but this time involves Darwin, Anais, and Richard. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Worrying and Truth

It was another great summer day in Elmore. It has been about 5 days since the last day of the school year. However, a 12 year old blue cat was feeling very worried. It was Gumball Watterson. He is worrying that his mom, Nicole, doesn't love him anymore.

As Gumball went up to his room, he sat on his bed and began thinking about all the other times in the past when she yelled at him, like when he and Darwin were being chased by her around the neighborhood and being accused of stealing items in the house, such as her $20 in her purse, Richard's toothbrush, and Anais's Daisy the Donkey the doll. He really felt bad and ashamed for making Nicole mad.

Just as he was going to talk to Darwin, he heard the door open. It was Nicole Watterson. "Gumball, Darwin, I'm home!" she said as she entered the house. "Hey Darwin, how was your day?" she asked the orange goldfish. "Where's your brother?"

"He's in the bedroom." Darwin responded.

"Oh, is he doing something inappropriate online again?" asked Nicole, exasperated.

"No, he is just sitting on the bed."

"Okay."

Nicole then went upstairs to Gumball and Darwin's room. "Hi Gumball." she said happily. Nicole was always happy to see her son after she came home from working at the Rainbow Factory. "How was your..." she paused, and found Gumball under the covers. She gently pulled the covers off of him, revealing that he had his head under the pillow, crying.

"Gumball, what's wrong dear?" asked Nicole, worriedly. She sat down next to Gumball and put her hand on his back.

Gumball lifted his head from the pillow, wiping his eyes and said, "Oh nothing. I was just about to go to sleep early." Nicole seemed unconvinced.

"Oh, come on Gumball. You can tell me anything. I just want you to feel happy, and I don't want you to be depressed." Nicole said in a caring tone.

"All right. I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"No matter what me and Darwin do, it always make you angry." Remember that _Alligators on a Train_ DVD we tried to send back? And what about when you made us miss out on the trip to the museum? And I feel like you are better off with a different son. It looks like you deserve someone better. I'm starting to feel that you don't love me anymore." Gumball said, breaking down into tears.

Nicole gasped in shock about what he said. "Gumball, of course I still love you. No one could ever replace you. Ever. I will always love you with every beat of my heart. You are one of my favorite things in the whole world. Please come here."

Gumball let out a few tears. Nicole hugged her son tightly.

"Shhh, let it out, Gumball. Don't cry, Gumball. Mommy's here." Nicole said, very lovingly.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course, my little Gummypuss."

"Okay."

Nicole decided to do something. "Anyways, Gumball. I have began doing some planning for summer vacation. Which places would you like to go?"

Gumball found the great places he wanted to go. He thought of the beach, the zoo, the arcade, the community pool, and even the amusement park. He knew his summer vacation will be the best. "I thought of all those places I wanted to go, and what about that same museum you made us miss out on?"

"Of course. We would never go to the museum without having you with us." said Nicole.

Gumball was pleased. He knew he started feeling better now. He knew the truth that Nicole really loved him. Now, he was going to make his summer vacation the best he could get.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for the first chapter. The next one will show the stuff packing and the car ride. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. The Car Ride

**Finally, here's the next chapter of "Watterson Family Fun"! Sorry if it is short, and also, sorry for the very long delay.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Car Ride

After Nicole booked the hotel for the summer vacation, it was about time to pack up. The Watterson family spent all the time needed to get the stuff they wanted.

Gumball packed up his favorite outfits and his 3DS. Darwin packed all his green and white shoes. Anais packed up her swimsuit, her formal dresses, her toys, and her Daisy the Donkey doll. Nicole and Richard packed up their formal outfits, and their swimsuits as well. Finally, it was time to leave.

As they loaded everything into the car, everyone got in and began the long ride to the hotel.

Along the way, Gumball and Darwin looked at all the great scenery out in Elmore. Anais was snuggling with her Daisy the Donkey doll. Soon, Richard turned on the radio. He began listening to the song "Island in the Sun" by Weezer. Nicole thought it was a great song, because she thought it would fit in with summer.

"So, what do you think about all the great things we're going to do?" asked Nicole.

"Oh, it's going to be awesome!" Gumball said excitedly.

"I agree!" Darwin added. "This summer vacation is going to be the bestest of them all!"

Gumball agreed. His knew his summer vacation would turn out to be the best.

* * *

 **Finally, I managed to finish this chapter. Sorry for the very long delay. I was busy with other things. I will get the next chapter in ASAP. Please be patient.**


End file.
